


前首相的探访

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	前首相的探访

尽管已经从公共视野中销声匿迹多年，前首相吉姆·哈克捧着一束鲜花迈进圣戴普娜医院的大门时，还是被前台的接待人员认了出来。  
“詹姆斯·哈克爵士。请问有什么可以效劳的吗？”  
哈克当然知道自己来的目的，但是被这样一问，他又有点觉得自己太过轻率。毕竟自己从来没有确认过信息的真实性，只是两个月前在一次社交活动上道听途说过，今天一次聚会结束后路过这里，便乘酒兴走了进来。于是他有些支支吾吾起来。  
“我来要拜访一个人……唔，是不是应该提前预约？”  
“并不需要。请问你想要拜访谁？我会帮你安排。”  
“啊……其实我也不是很确定他就在这里……”哈克咧了咧嘴，露出一个不怎么完整的笑容，“汉弗莱·阿普比爵士。”  
自他从首相一职卸任以来，便逐渐失去了和这位搭档的联系。后来似乎隐约听人提起，汉弗莱因为身体状况不得不退休——虽然从年龄来说，完全算不上提前，但是根据哈克对汉弗莱的了解，他知道那个人是不大情愿把位置让出来的，哪怕是让给伯纳德·伍列这样的老搭档。再后来哈克便完全失去了关于汉弗莱的消息，一直到两个月前偶遇伯纳德为止。  
那是一次非正式的晚宴，身为内阁秘书的伯纳德比起多年之前，已经判若两人，连那股老练劲儿，都和之前那位喜欢说冷笑话和即兴表演的私人秘书大不相同。唐宁街10号已经多次易主，伯纳德和这几位上司都相处融洽——据他自己说是这样。不过哈克还是忍不住好奇这个人坐在长会议桌面前，是不是和汉弗莱一样，也让在位的首相头疼得要命却又无法可想。  
“我记得汉弗莱提到过他退休后要当校长来着。”提起汉弗莱时，哈克说。  
“他是当过一阵子。”  
“当过一阵子？那这么说他已经彻底退休在家了？”哈克抿了一口酒，笑道，“真难想象啊，他这样的人居然能闲下来。我每次想到他，脑海中都还是会自然而然地想到他在政府里的样子。”  
“他现在倒也算是还在政府运行的机构里。”  
“哦？在哪？”  
“圣戴普娜医院。”  
哈克张大了嘴，“我还不知道他会对医疗机构感兴趣！”  
“他其实不感兴趣，但是不得不去。”  
“前内阁秘书不至于沦落到只有这一个地方肯提供给他职位吧。”  
“因为他的身体状况只适合这一个位置。”  
“怎么，这个职位很清闲吗？”  
“相当清闲，每天无事可做。”  
“可是大部分其他职位本来也无事可做。”  
“呃，不过根据他的健康状况看，不但他需要无事可做，而且还需要别人帮他做事。”  
哈克瞪大了眼睛，“等下，你的意思是……”  
伯纳德放下酒杯，叹了口气，“唉，詹姆斯爵士，人有旦夕祸福。这件事其实是不该被太多人知道的。但是既然你说起来了，我也就实不相瞒了。”  
“不该被人知道？这是他的意思？我真不知道为什么他要保密自己的健康状况。”  
“是他家人的意思。”  
“他自己呢？”  
“对于表达自己的看法，他面临着一定程度的困难。”  
“汉弗莱？表达看法有困难？”哈克忍俊不禁，“我好久没听到这么有趣的笑话了。”  
“严格来说，他的表达能力本身并没有什么问题，然而他表达的内容，基于人类社会的基本认知，以及大众默认的行为准则判断，以及行为学上有科学基础的研究结果，在一般的语境下，排除特殊因素的影响，可能会被认为不完全符合他人预期，或者可能带来一定程度的失效沟通，这一现象被专业人士判断为需要特殊对待的一种非常规状态。”  
哈克愣怔地盯着一口气说完这一大串话的伯纳德，脸上慢慢浮现出笑容。  
“我居然有点想再见见他了。”

当哈克得知圣戴普娜医院是一所收治老年精神错乱的专门医院的时候，他也就理解了为什么汉弗莱的家人不愿让太多人知道这件事的缘由。对于精神问题，人们总是讳莫如深，仿佛是多么耻辱的事情一样，尤其是对于高傲的汉弗莱，想来如果他在疯狂地间歇若是神志清醒了一点，恐怕要对自己的处境感到万分的沮丧和焦虑。  
走在医院充斥着药味和化学品气味的长廊里，护士向他大概交代了一下汉弗莱的现状。他到这里已经一年有余，除了精神状态堪忧，身体上并没有什么太大的问题，基本生活也可以自理。  
“我很吃惊他家人把他送到这里来。如果可以基本自理，没有必要一定要长期住院。”  
“他也不算长期住院，有时候家人会把他接回去，有时候他状态太糟糕，还是需要回来接受护理。他家人似乎对他的症状十分焦虑。”护士将哈克领到一个看起来颇为高级的单人病房前，让他在门口的长椅上暂时等待一下。  
哈克想起当年平时的闲聊中，汉弗莱很少提到自己的家庭。他永远都是一副公事公办的态度，对私人生活可谓绝口不提。后来从其他人的八卦当中，哈克多少了解到了，汉弗莱和家人的关系并不是太融洽。虽然算不上有什么问题，但冷淡而且疏远。这一点哈克倒是可以理解——他无法想象汉弗莱会对任何人有亲近和温存的感情，哪怕是对他自己的妻子儿女都不能。  
“他大部分时间都对现实十分的……不确定。”哈克进门之前，护士小声对他说，“我建议你不要试图说服他。”  
“多谢建议。”  
哈克步入房间内。屋子里干净整洁，窗台上摆着一盆绿色植物，汉弗莱站在窗边，身穿一件休闲衬衫，一条深色毛呢裤，手里拄着一根绅士杖。看见哈克走进来，他回过身来。哈克第一次见到汉弗莱的时候，便吃惊于与他年龄不相符的年轻，到如今再见面也还是一样，汉弗莱虽然头发完全白了，脸上也多了皱纹，但是那股精气神还仿佛两人刚捡到的时候那般。哈克走上前去，满脸笑容地问好，又把手里的花束递了过去。  
汉弗莱的目光集中在哈克身上，本来半眯着的双眼一点点睁圆，眸子里亮闪闪的，他的嘴角微微上扬，扯得很开，张了张嘴想要说什么，但是没有发出任何声音。  
“汉弗莱，好久不见！最近你还好吗？”  
汉弗莱无视了哈克手里的花束，只是伸出右手来，做出要握手的姿势。哈克只好手忙脚乱地把花束放在桌子上，握住了汉弗莱的手。  
“哈，首相，的确好久不见。”汉弗莱仍旧用那个已经不再属于他的头衔称呼他，“这次美国之行如何？我很期待你对内阁发布你的新成果——当然，在一切审核手续都通过以后。”他仍旧和以前一样，在说这些话的时候身子微微后倾，头扬起来，下巴翘着。  
哈克刚想说什么，汉弗莱又自说自话提高了音调：“啊，当然，你这次应该也见报了吧？不会碰巧也带来了一份？”  
哈克尴尬地看了看一旁的护士，护士无奈地一摊手，无声地说了句话，从口型来看，大概是“告诉过你了”。  
“汉弗莱，你看，呃，我已经不是首相……”  
“哦真抱歉，首相，我还没来得及准备今天的行程。我以为你还要去倒时差，明天才能来上班，想不到你今天下午就赶到办公室了！让我去换一件衣服，失陪一下。”  
“汉弗莱……好吧。”哈克拦不住他，任凭他进了里间屋。  
哈克叹了口气，看了看护士：“他一直都这样吗？”  
“他的病症基本上有两种状态。一种是完全的神志混乱，不知道在说些什么，只是喋喋不休，不管有没有人听他说，说的内容也大多是琐碎的小事，天气啊，食物啊，音乐啊之类的。还有一种幻想状态，比如他曾经觉得自己是英国的国王，有时候他觉得自己是个学生，还有的时候他觉得自己是个身在法国的游客，同时抱怨自己为什么要到这里来。”  
“他可以赶下一班航班回去……”哈克说着，迅速摆摆手，“不，认真地说，他……有清醒的时候吗？”  
“大概每隔几天会有那么几个小时，或者更久。但是我们不能确定，因为那时候他什么都不肯说。”  
“有办法让他暂时清醒吗？”  
“应该是没有，而且我想你也不愿意这样。”  
“为什么？”  
“他现在很显然是在幻想当中，这种时候他往往都是在说话的，而且言语和思路都相当清晰，除了和现实无关外毫无问题。但是他清醒的时候，一般都对着窗户或者桌子沉默不语，一坐就是大半天，谁问话他都不吭声。我想，你不是打算来陪他枯坐两个小时的吧？”  
哈克看了看关闭的门：“唔，的确如此。谢谢你的信息。请给我们一点私人时间，好吗？”  
“拜访者要有医护人员陪同，到公共区去。如果你们需要私人空间，我可以安排一个小谈话室。”  
“好的，多谢。”  
汉弗莱换上了他之前在内阁工作的时候常穿的那套黑西装，浅蓝色衬衫，配一条深蓝底暗金色菱形花纹的领带，皮鞋仍旧擦得锃亮，可见他平时都在保养自己的衣物，至少是有人替他做这些事。他手里甚至拿着一沓文件夹和文件袋，里面装满纸张，上面别着一杆钢笔。  
“啊，首相，我准备好了。”  
“那我们到……我的私人办公室去？”哈克说着，还有些尴尬地轻声咳嗽了一声，看了看护士。  
护士显然已经对这样的场景驾轻就熟，指着门口笑了笑：“首相和汉弗莱爵士，这边请。”

谈话室很小，只有一张桌子和几把椅子。哈克推开门，想了想，率先搬了一把椅子坐到桌子的另一面去。  
“汉弗莱，请坐。”  
汉弗莱优雅地微微一点头，把文件放在桌上，自己也坐了下来。  
“首相，关于今天的议程……”  
“等一下，汉弗莱，我想聊聊你最近的情况。”哈克笑道，“你过得怎么样？”  
“哦，我很好，谢谢。你呢？时差倒过来了没有？”  
“啊，我在飞机上，嗯，睡了一觉，所以还不是很疲惫。”哈克笑道，“你看起来精神不错，身体还好？”  
“好极了，不知道你为什么这么问，你知道我是从来不请病假的，首相。”  
“那是自然。”哈克说，“最近……你的家人有来看过你吗？”  
“哦，那些琐碎的事情，多谢首相关心了。”汉弗莱避开了话题，固执地打开文件夹，从里面拿出一叠纸张来，“有些重要的事情得先请你做决定才行。”  
哈克无奈地从汉弗莱手里接过装订在一起的那一摞纸，一页页地翻开，里面是些杂乱的东西，有打印出来的诗集，还有剧本，几页零散的圣歌，还有乱涂乱画的一些字迹，看起来出自汉弗莱的手笔，只是内容无法分辨，依稀可以看到一些和国防经济之类的东西有关的字眼。  
汉弗莱开始长篇大论，哈克一点都不懂。说实话，汉弗莱的语言十分清晰流畅，每一个词都听得清，而且前后的词也是有关联的——至少听起来是这样。但是把所有的词都连在一起，哈克就完全不懂其中的意思了。当然他对这一点并不感到有什么特别，当年两人共事的时候，也经常发生这样的情况。汉弗莱的句子像火车一样长，而且比火车还要乌烟瘴气。  
哈克还记得当年他们隔着会议桌相对而坐的时光，面前的汉弗莱，除了岁月的痕迹，倒是也和当年那个得意的内阁秘书没什么两样。  
“……综上所述，在合适的时间和情景之下，我有理由认为，考虑到了各种可能的……”  
好像还有些话颇为耳熟。哈克无奈地笑着摇摇头。  
“就按你说的去做吧。”等到汉弗莱终于停下来，用询问的眼神看着哈克的时候，哈克这样回答道。  
“当然，没问题，我已经起草了另一份提纲……”  
汉弗莱又交给他一摞纸，这一次除了第一页上有些乱写乱画，后面全都是白纸。汉弗莱没有说话，用期待的眼神看着哈克，哈克不知道该说什么。他当然可以随便想一个话题，把首相和秘书的戏演下去，可是他不知道这有什么必要。  
说起来，一开始走进医院的时候，自己在想些什么？  
“做得很好，汉弗莱。”哈克心不在焉地回答道。  
“谢谢夸奖，首相，你真是好心。”  
“过了这么多年，你还是和以前一样。”  
汉弗莱挑了挑眉毛，似乎有些疑惑。  
“我是说，你还是这么有效率，什么事情交给你处理都没问题。”哈克说话的时候，倒也不觉得多么言不由衷。这话不算假话，把事情交给汉弗莱处理肯定是没问题的，问题是一开始这件事谁来拍板做决定——理论上当然是哈克，但是理论和现实总是有差距的。  
哈克笑着推回了汉弗莱递过来的第三份“文件”，说：“这个交给你处理就行了，如果没有任何疑问的话。”  
“哦，首相，你可真是……完全掌握了治理国家的精髓。”汉弗莱睁大眼睛，赞许地连连点头。  
“什么也不做，是吗？”  
“不，这叫做有策略性的无为。”  
“汉弗莱，你看……”哈克犹豫着，把目光集中在自己不安地搅动的手指上，“这么多年，我一直在想，你如此辛苦敬业，为我和大英帝国做了这么多事情，到底想要什么呢？得了，先省省你那一套说辞吧，别说什么‘卑微的公器’之类的话。就你，”他指了指汉弗莱，“跟我说说，作为一个老朋友……如果我能用这词的话，你明白的，”哈克笑了笑，“就好比，我不是首相，只是个普通人，能和你坐下来，就这么谈谈话。”  
“首相，我认为，对我个人来说，综合考虑所有的情况，我可以这样说，由于……”  
哈克叹了口气。  
“不要说了，汉弗莱。”他打断了汉弗莱引以为傲的长句子。汉弗莱似乎有些不快，但是没有说什么，仍旧一副好奇的样子看向哈克。  
“如果有一天，你不再是公务员了，你会做什么？”  
“退休后的事情我已经考虑好了……”  
“不，不是退休……”  
哈克还没说完话，汉弗莱的表情瞬间僵硬了，他死死盯着哈克的眼睛，嘴唇有些发抖。  
“首相，我……请听我解释……”  
不知道他想起了哪件搞砸的事情，开始语无伦次地试图解释。一开始哈克还颇为自得其乐地看着这样惊慌失措的汉弗莱，以前的他也颇为享受拿了汉弗莱的把柄，然后看他满头大汗的样子。但是此时此刻，随着汉弗莱的声音逐渐抖得不成样子，哈克有些于心不忍了。这毕竟已经不是当年那个给他找麻烦的内阁秘书，而是一个连自己的理智都失去了的垂暮老人。  
“不，汉弗莱，别这样，我没有打算辞退你的意思……”  
“哦，首相。我真不知道怎么感谢你才好。”汉弗莱掏出手巾，一边擦汗一边发出如释重负的感激之言，“毕竟这件事如果被媒体知道了，对政府也有极大的损害……甚至影响下一次选举。不管怎么说，这可是为了大英帝国着想。你的决定真是英明。”  
“不过有些事情也是由不得我的。”  
汉弗莱的呼吸又一次急促起来。  
“别紧张，”哈克摆摆手，“不是这个意思……我是说……你看，你是个聪明人，全凭着你的智慧为国家服务。然而如果有一天，你忽然……”哈克斟酌着用词，他甚至不知道自己该不该提起这回事来，还是只要陪着汉弗莱玩玩政府游戏，便可以结束今天的来访。  
“忽然？”  
“不，没什么。”  
两人相对而坐，沉默了许久，汉弗莱开始一声不响地收拾那些“文件”。哈克想要把自己手里这几份还回去，可是却被汉弗莱推开了。  
“我参加了自己的葬礼，我在人群里，穿着黑衣裳。”汉弗莱突然开始喃喃地说，“我拿着白花，他们都没注意到我，我也没有打扰他们。我们一起唱歌，一起哭，棺材里的人是我，我没看到他的脸，但是我知道。”他的嘴唇微微发着抖，“我想和他换个位置，但是别人说这不行。我说服了他们打开棺材，打开棺材，我躺在里面，穿着现在这一身衣服。我让他站起来，他不听我的，他和我争论，我站在那里和躺在棺材里的自己争论，谁也说不过谁。”  
“汉弗莱……”  
汉弗莱的眼睛看向哈克，但是却没有聚焦，仿佛穿过他的身体，穿过墙壁，看到什么遥远的地方。  
“你也在葬礼现场，我没看到你去，但是我知道你在，你一直都在。”  
“我吗？”  
“你在人群里。”  
“还有谁在？”  
“很多人……很多人，有些人我认识，有些人我不是很确定。”汉弗莱的头慢慢垂下去，声音也放轻了，“我和他吵架，所有人都不说话，我们继续吵架。我想要拉他出来，但是这样又太冒失。最后他闭上眼睛彻底无视了我，我站在那里哭……”  
汉弗莱的眼睛里似乎聚起了泪花，不过哈克不确定这是不是自己的错觉。汉弗莱的眼睛总是那么闪亮亮的，尤其是情绪激动起来的时候，让人觉得他随时都可能哭出来，但是又几乎没有见过他流泪。  
“如果是我的葬礼，那得和我有关啊，我得在棺材里，而不是个旁观者。”  
哈克点点头，若有所思。  
“那之后呢？”  
“他们把他抬走了，留我一个人在礼堂里。我想去墓地，但是我找不到正确的地址，我到处团团转，我到处找，一直都找不到……这么多年了，从来没有找到过……”  
汉弗莱的身体微微蜷缩起来，头低得哈克看不清他的脸。哈克站起身来，走向汉弗莱，用右手轻轻按住他的肩膀。  
“我带你去找。”  
汉弗莱抬起头，看着哈克，眼睛里充满了不安，还有一点期待。  
“来吧，汉皮，”他喊了汉弗莱的昵称，“跟我来。”

带着汉弗莱来到走廊门口的值班室，那位接待他们的护士从屋里走了出来，冲二人点了点头。  
“访问还愉快吗，詹姆斯爵士？”  
“那是自然，看到老朋友一切都好，我就放心了。”  
两人对话的时候，汉弗莱一声不吭，护士喊了他几声，汉弗莱甚至没有动一动眼睛。  
“看起来他是清醒了。”护士笑笑。  
“刚才他还在和我说话。”哈克转向汉弗莱，试图对他说话，但是汉弗莱仍旧沉默不语，眼睛盯着地面。  
“那我就带他回去了。”  
“谢谢你的帮忙。”哈克道谢以后，又冲汉弗莱摆了摆手。护士拉了拉汉弗莱，示意他跟着自己，但是汉弗莱一动不动，宛如木雕一般。  
“汉弗莱爵士？”  
哈克想了想，“我和你一起送他回去吧。”  
汉弗莱果然跟在哈克的身后，穿过长廊，哈克已经几乎闻不到那些药味，他的鼻子习惯了这里的环境。打开房门后，哈克走了进去，汉弗莱也跟了进去。哈克扶着他坐在床上，自己返身回到了门口。  
“他……和我谈话的时候一直认为自己是内阁秘书，把我当做首相。”哈克对护士说，“我听说也有别的前首相来拜访过他，他对他们也是这样的吗？”  
护士想了想，摇摇头：“我记得来过两个人，一个是前首相，一个是一位前大臣，具体职位我不确定。汉弗莱爵士似乎不认得他们了。”  
哈克若有所思地点点头。  
“哦，还有一位……也是什么政府人员，他倒是认得那个人，拉着他说了很多关于艺术的事情，可能还有别的，不过据那位先生说，没有什么特别的，大部分时间是汉弗莱爵士一个人自言自语。”  
护士说完，犹豫了一下，又说道：“他在幻想当中的时候，其实很少表现得像一个内阁秘书，甚至……很少说起政府的事情。我今天其实有些吃惊，居然能看到他身为内阁秘书的样子。”  
“没错，很多年前的他就是那个样子的。”  
护士笑了笑，“多谢你来看他，詹姆斯爵士。他不能自己表达感激之情，但是我可以替他说一句谢谢。他真的很高兴，就算他不说我也看得出来。”  
“是吗……那就好。”  
“自从他来到这里，我一直在负责照顾他，还是第一次看他这么高兴过。”  
哈克忽然鼻子根一阵发酸，掏出前口袋里面的手巾，擦了擦眼角。  
“真的吗……”  
听到这句完全是设问语气的话，汉弗莱抬起了头，眯起眼睛，露出一个洋洋得意的笑容——就像哈克经常会在汉弗莱的计策得逞以后见到的那种。  
“是的，首相。”


End file.
